Pretexto
by cherry.in.wonderland
Summary: “Ruki... Você por acaso planejou isso? Você fez de propósito?”. Ás vezes, quando pequenos e sutis gestos não parecem ser capazes de fazer a pessoa amada perceber o que você quer, medidas drásticas devem ser tomadas! E Reita acaba de perceber isso.


**Título: **Pretexto.

**Autora:** Cherry-in-Wonderland.

**Beta:**Yume Vy.

**Banda:** the GazettE.

**Casal:** Reita x Ruki.

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance/ Lemon.

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único - Oneshot

**Direitos Autorais: **the GazettE não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** _"Ruki... Você por acaso planejou isso? Você fez de propósito?"_. Ás vezes, quando pequenos e sutis gestos não parecem ser capazes de fazer a pessoa amada perceber o que você quer, medidas drásticas devem ser tomadas! E Reita acaba de perceber isso.

**Pretexto**

Mais um longo e cansativo ensaio chegava ao fim e com ele, a ansiedade do pequeno vocalista só aumentava. Aquele seria o dia, afinal. Depois de muito pensar chegara à conclusão de que precisaria ser bem direto ou não veria seu grande desejo atendido... E Ruki estava acostumado a ter tudo o que desejava e desta vez não seria diferente! Estava cansado de esperar, já tinha feito isso por tempo demais, então ninguém poderia acusá-lo de ser impaciente.

- Por hoje é só, gente. – Ele ouviu a voz animada de Kai. – Amanhã é dia de folga, então aproveitem bem porque na segunda a correria recomeça com força total.

- Deus, eu preciso de um cigarro! – O baixista disse enquanto guardava seu instrumento cuidadosamente no estojo preto. – Nunca pensei que tentar parar de fumar fosse tão difícil.

- É bom que você saiba disso agora... – Ruki falou com um sorriso lhe adornando os lábios. – ... Porque na época em que eu tentei e não consegui, lembro que você ficou me enchendo durante dias.

- Parece que estou pagando minha língua. – Reita riu, guardando a carteira de volta no bolso da calça jeans.

- É tudo uma questão de força de vontade, Rei! – Uruha interveio se aproximando dos dois, mal notando a careta de desagrado no rosto do mais novo.

Ruki simplesmente não conseguia lidar bem com o fato inegável de que os dois, Reita e Uruha, eram muito amigos. Não conseguia engolir toda aquela intimidade absurda entre eles. Tinha hora que aquilo lhe dava nos nervos, mesmo sabendo que o guitarrista loiro tinha outra paixão.

"_Não é o momento de ficar tendo ataques de ciúmes, Takanori! Você só precisa fazer o que ensaiou hoje que no final da noite... E com alguma sorte e boa persuação, claro, poderá ter Akira em sua cama."_. – Desviou momentaneamente o olhar, afim de controlar seu ciúme.

O vocalista então voltou a exibir um olhar impassível enquanto cruzava a sala em passos largos até a mesa onde estavam suas coisas, sem deixar de notar que a conversa do outro lado continuava. Os dois ainda falavam sobre a recente decisão de Reita de largar o cigarro, alegando que precisava cuidar de sua saúde de maneira correta.

Assim que enfiou a carteira e as chaves do carro em seu bolso, notou que Aoi ainda estava verificando algo em sua guitarra preta e continuou ali parado quando Kai passou do seu lado.

- Boa noite, Ruki! – Ele se despediu um tanto apressado, fazendo o vocalista sorrir cúmplice, apenas acenando. Não poderia culpar o líder pela pressa, pois sabia muito bem que ele tinha um encontro naquela noite. Haviam conversado sobre isso pela manhã, no intervalo, e estava feliz pelo baterista.

Kai pelo menos sabia como aproveitar uma noite de sábado. Era por isso que o baterista vivia sorrindo, ele não perdia tempo... O que o lembrava que Takashima e Shiroyama estavam levando um tempo desnecessário naquela sala. Era pedir muito um momento a sós com Reita? Novamente olhou atravessado para o sofá onde os loiros conversavam e em seguida para o guitarrista que finalmente havia guardado seu instrumento.

- Você vem comigo, Uru? – Aoi disse interrompendo a conversa dos companheiros de banda. – Podemos terminar aquele solo ainda hoje, se você puder.

O rosto de Ruki se contorceu num sorriso maligno sem que os outros pudessem ver. Quem o moreno queria enganar com aquele papo de _workaholic_? Sabia muito bem quê o que ele queria com Uruha era uma coisa de natureza bem diferente.

- Ah, claro, Aoi! Posso sim. – Respondeu Uruha, suavemente.

O menor então rodou os olhos de pura impaciência. Eles não podiam andar mais rápido, não? Suspirou resignado e contou mentalmente até dez antes que fosse até lá e pegasse na mão de Kouyou e a colocasse sobre a mão de Yuu, dando bênçãos ao casal. Seria capaz até de casá-los agora se isso os fizesse desaparecer do prédio.

"_Calma, Ruki! Apenas respire fundo..."_ – Voltou a olhar de esguelha, percebendo que o loiro mais alto se levantara todo sorridente, caminhando quase saltitante ao lado de Aoi.

"_E eles ainda pensam que enganam todo mundo? Por Deus, Uruha quase tem escrito na testa: Pertenço a Yuu e gosto muito disso!"_ – E o pensamento foi involuntário...

- Tchau, Ruki-chan! – Ele acenou quando passou por Matsumoto, que apenas assentiu para os dois, fingindo estar ocupado mexendo no seu celular.

- Você ainda está aí? – A voz grave de Reita foi ouvida bem perto e ele levantou os olhos para encará-lo. – Sem pressa para ir pra balada hoje, _chibi_?

- Nada de balada para mim esta noite. – Afirmou, quase dizendo que baladas estavam bem longe de seu interesse atual, quando fechou o aparelho e guardou-o no bolso da calça.

- E por que não? – O baixista pareceu genuinamente surpreso por suas palavras. – Algum problema?

- Não, só ando cansado demais. Esta semana foi realmente exaustiva, tudo que quero é estar em casa relaxando.

-Sim, eu concordo. Você tem parecido mais estressado ultimamente. – Comentou o baixista.

Dessa vez foi Ruki que aparentou surpresa em seu rosto, mas tentou logo disfarçar a enorme alegria que tomou seu coração ao perceber que Reita prestava atenção em si. Nunca imaginara isso, porém estava mais do que satisfeito em saber. Era mais um sinal, acreditava. Devia estar mesmo no caminho certo.

- Estes dias têm sido difíceis para mim... – Murmurou mais seguro agora. – Ando com problemas para dormir e não consigo abrir a maldita janela de meu quarto. E você sabe que ambientes fechados e cheios de poeira me afetam.

Era sua deixa, exatamente como havia ensaiado pela manhã. A única coisa que esperava era que Akira caísse nela, sem muitos questionamentos.

-Eu te entendo. Tudo sem cigarro parece mais irritante para mim... – Ele riu com gosto fazendo uma pequena pausa. – Mas o que aconteceu com a janela?

- Está emperrada, não consigo abrir de jeito nenhum. – Falou mantendo a expressão séria.

-Hum... – O outro murmurou, parecendo pensativo por uns instantes. – Posso tentar consertar para você, se quiser.

Bingo! Ruki teve que fazer um enorme esforço para não sorrir como um idiota culpado.

- Você faria isso por mim, Rei-chan? – O vocalista pôs seu olhar mais inocente no rosto. – Faria ainda hoje?

- Bem, não tenho compromisso algum, você sabe... – Ele desviou o olhar parecendo um tanto sem jeito. – Se você quiser podemos ir agora...

- Você é um grande amigo, Akira! – O mais novo teve de lutar com todas as suas forças para não abraçar o loiro. Reita era sempre tão prestativo consigo! Uma pena que fosse tão devagar...

- É um prazer poder ajudar. – Ele disse, pegando as chaves de sua moto, se dirigindo a porta. – Vamos?

Ruki então o seguiu até a saída, os pensamentos a mil por hora em sua cabeça... Imaginava se Reita se surpreenderia muito quando chegasse à hora. Não era capaz de prever com exatidão a reação do baixista, mesmo sabendo que algo rolava entre os dois, que não era só impressão sua.

Tinha plena consciência dos olhares de Suzuki para si, do jeito diferente com o qual o tratava, dos sorrisos tímidos quando lhe propunha ensaiar um _fanservice_, mesmo quando era uma coisa boba. Os toques assim não tão incidentais que ocorriam com freqüência quase corriqueira... E tudo isso lhe dizia que o companheiro de banda se sentia atraído por ele.

O único receio de Ruki era de que Reita o acabasse rejeitando por medo... Medo de correr riscos, de experimentar algo novo, de se envolver com um homem, assumindo que se sentia atraído por um. Era difícil, Takanori sabia, admitir aquilo no começo. Ele próprio relutara bastante tentando se enganar durante um tempo antes de entender quê, o que sentia não era nada anormal. Conversar com Kai havia ajudado muito, tinha sido crucial quando se encontrava tão perdido e confuso. Por causa dele tinha aberto seus olhos percebendo que aquilo não era nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. Era até absurdamente simples... Ele amava Reita e amor era uma coisa que independia de gêneros.

O que o baixinho desconhecia, e isso ele precisaria dar a cara a tapa para descobrir aquela noite, era até que ponto o baixista gostava dele. Se era só como um querido amigo, tendo o benefício de um bom sexo de vez em quando, ou se ele sentia o mesmo e não tinha coragem para demonstrar. De qualquer maneira, precisaria por seu plano em prática e isso já seria meio caminho andado.

- Você está tão quieto hoje... – Reita observou assim que eles entraram no elevador. – Normalmente você fala pelos cotovelos, me deixa até zonzo.

- Não ando sentindo tanta necessidade assim de falar. – Respondeu, pensando que sua necessidade no momento era bem outra.

- Eu não vou nem perguntar o porquê. – O mais velho tornou a rir mais relaxado dessa vez.

- Isso, não me pergunte. – O vocalista falou com um sorrisinho pra lá de malicioso. Reita que o aguardasse um pouco mais e saberia do que ele estava falando.

O caminho até a casa do cantor foi um pouco mais longo do que o esperado devido ao trânsito pesado daquele horário. Parecia que todos haviam decidido ir para as ruas de Tóquio mesmo durante o inverno e isso o irritou um pouco. Teve que respirar profundamente durante várias vezes e trocar a batida incessante do rádio por uma música mais lenta antes que ficasse ainda mais ansioso do que já estava. Quando suspirou olhando pelo retrovisor, tentando se acalmar, viu Reita passando com sua moto preta por entre os carros parados e buzinou para chamar sua atenção. Quando viu que ele voltou o olhar para si, abaixou o vidro, acenando com a mão para que ele seguisse em frente.

Por que não havia deixado o carro na garagem da PSC e tinha seguido com ele, afinal de contas? Agora estava ali irremediavelmente preso no engarrafamento quando podia estar sentado à garupa da moto dele, abraçando sua cintura, sentindo o calor daquele corpo forte e trabalhado...

Ruki fechou os olhos com força por um breve instante, tentando afastar a imagem nada casta que surgira em sua mente com ele e Reita montados naquela moto. Balançou a cabeça, como se assim pudesse parar de pensar aquelas coisas e olhou para baixo, notando desoladamente que se formara um volume entre suas pernas.

"_Droga! É nisso que dá ficar fantasiando com ele..."_.

Uns vinte minutos depois, como num passe de mágica, assim que cruzara o túnel no caminho até sua casa, o trânsito sumira de vez, deixando-o satisfeito. Então ele seguiu bem rápido, não demorando nem dez minutos, logo avistando o prédio onde morava, diminuindo a velocidade quando entrou no bairro residencial e calmo que tanto gostava.

- Achei que fosse ter que te esperar mais uma hora. – Reita disse quando Ruki passou com o carro perto de onde ele estava, já de frente para o edifício.

O loiro se encontrava recostado de qualquer maneira sob a moto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito usando a famosa jaqueta de couro branco. Ruki não pôde conter o fascínio que a imagem lhe provocou e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de lhe falar...

- Desculpa, não queria te fazer esperar, mas você viu como tava lá, né?

Como estava conseguindo pensar de uma forma tão coerente, ele não fazia idéia. Tudo o que sabia era que precisava subir logo e provar daquela boca tentadora antes que enlouquecesse de tanta vontade.

- Sim, eu vi! – Reita deu de ombros. – Tudo bem, vamos subir então.

Ruki assentiu com um sorriso, desejando acreditar que aquela pressa toda fosse para estarem a sós em seu apartamento. Porque ele sim, mal via a hora! Voltou a andar com o carro, vendo Reita vir bem atrás de si, seguindo-o por todo o caminho até o amplo estacionamento da garagem, e em menos de cinco minutos, deixaram o ar gélido para trás e adentaram pela porta, encontrando a casa, como sempre, bem arrumada de Ruki.

- Você mudou o sofá. – Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação de Reita. E novamente isto surpreendeu o mais novo... Desde quando ele era tão observador?

- Sim, aquele já estava velho e desconfortável. – Respondeu-lhe, simplesmente jogando as chaves sobre a mesa da sala, retirando os sapatos.

- Gosto de sua casa. – A voz do mais velho ecoou através da sala silenciosa, fazendo Ruki se virar para encará-lo, a caminho da cozinha.

- E por que você gosta? – Perguntou mais que curioso, parado no umbral da porta.

- Aqui é tudo tão arrumado... – Respondeu ele, sabendo por dentro de que sua vontade tinha sido dizer outra coisa.

Reita gostava dali porque naquele lugar podia se sentir o toque pessoal de Ruki em toda a decoração, em cada detalhe que lhe refletia a personalidade excêntrica e única. Isso sem falar que, se deitasse numa das almofadas da sala, ainda poderia sentir o cheiro suave dele emanando do tecido que a revestia.

Era patético! Akira tinha consciência disso. Ás vezes parecia um adolescente com sua primeira paixão, mas não podia se impedir de suspirar quando estava sozinho, pensando no quão delicioso deveria ser tocar aquela pele clara... Apenas desejando, sem ter coragem de fazer o que fantasiava todas as noites em seu apartamento. Estava bem mais que apaixonado por Ruki e sabia que era um amor condenado a ser eternamente platônico, pois o baixinho em questão não gostava de rapazes. Reita não seria louco de tentar alguma coisa e acabar com a amizade deles ou deixar que isso interfirisse na banda.

O the GazettE viria sempre em primeiro lugar, então só lhe restava olhar e desejar, estar sempre perto. Ser o amigo querido que Ruki tanto precisava, rezando a cada dia para que isso lhe bastasse.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa, Aki? – A voz dele interrompeu seus pensamentos e Ruki o encarou, desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer.

- Não, obrigado! – Respondeu rapidamente. – Por que não me mostra a janela problemática para eu dar uma olhada? Talvez nem eu não consiga consertá-la e você precise chamar um especialista...

- Oh, claro! Venha comigo. – Ruki seguiu pelo estreito corredor em direção a seu quarto, com um sorriso nos lábios bem feitos. – Espero mesmo que você consiga consertar.

- Prometo que farei o possível. – Respondeu sincero, adentrando por fim no quarto do vocalista, parando logo atrás dele.

- Juro que não sei o problema dela. – Ruki se sentou na própria cama. – Um dia resolveu que não ia abrir e pronto. Me cansei de tanto puxá-la e ela só fica com esta brecha aberta.

- Hum... – Reita se aproximou e tentou fazer como o outro havia dito, simplesmente tentando arrastá-la com força, o que não deu muito certo, pois a janela realmente parecia presa. – Você tem razão, está mesmo bem emperrada.

- Eu disse! – Ruki murmurou, seu olhar se fixando naquelas costas largas e musculosas do amigo, descendo depois sem pudor até as nádegas.

Como queria passar a mão naquele corpo...

- Ahh... Já descobri o que houve! – Reita falou com a voz animada, retirando Ruki de seus pensamentos. – Tinha uma lasca de plástico prendendo aqui no trilho. Nem sei como você não percebeu isso...

- Você é tão forte, Rei! – A voz melodiosa e sensual surgiu subitamente atrás de Reita, assustando-o.

- Ei! Assim você me assusta, Taka. – Ele olhou para o mais novo, sentindo seu rosto começar a corar. – Bem... Problema resolvido, agora eu vou pra casa e...

- Adoro tocar eles assim, sabia? – Ruki tocou os braços estendidos, correndo suas unhas bem de leve, de cima para baixo, sentindo-o estremecer.

- Q-Que está fazendo? – O loiro perguntou dando um passo para trás, o que não surpreendeu nem um pouco o vocalista, que continuou a se aproximar, portando um olhar predatório no rosto.

- Ora, não é óbvio? – Tornou a sorrir daquela maneira impossivelmente sexy que só ele sabia fazer. – Estou tentando seduzir você. Estou conseguindo, Aki-chan?

A boca de Reita se abriu e nenhum som saiu dela, tal o seu espanto. Sentia que tinha perdido algum acontecimento, porque aquilo não estava fazendo sentido. Ruki não fazia sentido! Foi então que, de repente, se fez a luz em seu cérebro e ele ficou realmente pasmo com a situação. Não podia ser, ele não seria tão...

O outro se aproximou mais ainda, o encurralando contra a parede, os dedos curiosos ainda tocando seus bíceps levemente. Akira sentia que somente alguns centímetros os separavam agora, o que o fez entrar em alerta, seus músculos se retesando sem conseguir impedir e antes que pudesse dizer ou esboçar alguma reação, a mão de Ruki pegou a sua e levou um de seus dedos aos lábios... E dessa vez, o loiro teve certeza que sua mente tinha entrado em curto-circuito.

-R-Ruki... – Ele praticamente gemeu o nome do companheiro, sem conseguir desviar o olhar daquela língua rósea deslizando por seus dedos, lambendo-os delicadamente.

- Adoro estes dedos longos... Não imagina o quanto sonhei em lamber e chupar cada um deles. – O menor continuava a sugar a ponta daquele dígito com força, sem tirar seus olhos do baixista, percebendo como suas ações o deixava perturbado.

A visão na mesma hora havia deixado Reita muito excitado, mas como se não bastasse àquela provocação toda, o baixinho levara a mão que antes lambia e sugava até seu próprio baixo-ventre, roçando-a em sua ereção já desperta, arrancando um gemido de sua própria boca.

O baixista mordeu o lábio inferior com força, apertando a mão que continuava a esfregar o membro por cima do tecido pesado do jeans, encantado e excitado com a expressão no rosto do vocalista, sentindo o calor da pele dele ainda sobre seus dedos.

- Ruki... – A voz do loiro saiu um pouco trêmula, sua respiração atingindo em cheio o rosto do outro. – Você por acaso planejou tudo? Fez de propósito?

- Se eu disser que sim, você vai tirar sua mão daí? – A voz do pequeno saiu lânguida e cheia de luxúria quando o encarou, sua mão livre logo adentrando a camisa do mais velho, subindo até encontrar seus mamilos.

- Ahmm... N-Não... – Reita gemeu alto, aumentando a pressão sobre seu toque, apertando o membro do pequeno com força ao senti-lo roçar a unha sobre seu mamilo.

- Eu coloquei aquela lasca ali... – Ruki aproximou mais suas bocas, quase ao ponto delas se tocarem, no entanto, sem beijá-lo, apenas deixando seus hálitos quentes se encontrarem, um calor absurdo o tomando. – Queria só um pretexto para te trazer até aqui e consegui.

- Você é terrível... – Conseguiu dizer num sussurro rouco, esticando sua língua até tocar os lábios de Ruki, lambendo-os com a ponta.

Ruki então contornou aquela língua que o provocava com a sua, sentindo o baixo-ventre pulsar em resposta ao contato molhado, se excitando ainda mais.

- Hummm... Cala a boca e me beija logo! – Ruki ordenou, mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior de Reita, seus lábios se curvando num sorrido safado quando se afastou para olhar o baixista, a fim de ver com exatidão os efeitos que causara nele.

E o vocalista não podia se dizer decepcionado, porque o que via nos olhos negros de Akira era o mais puro desejo, o mesmo que sabia estar refletido nos seus... E nada poderia ser mais excitante que isso!

Reita nem queria saber, naquele momento, o que havia dado no baixinho. Aquilo tampouco lhe importava. Tudo o que ansiava era sentir sua boca sobre a dele, como sempre sonhara... Deixaria para pensar nas conseqüências depois, de preferência quando tivesse o corpo plenamente satisfeito de Ruki ao seu lado na cama.

- É você que fala demais... – Reita se adiantou rapidamente, suas mãos fortes agarrando o menor, trazendo-o para si ao mesmo tempo em que o prensara contra a parede.

- Isso... É assim que eu gosto! – O pequeno incentivou, levando ambas as mãos até a nuca de Reita, entrelaçando-as nos cabelos dele.

Sem ao menos dizer uma palavra a mais, o loiro tomou aqueles lábios sedutores, invadindo-os sem cerimônia, sentindo a boca de Ruki se abrir, dando-lhe passagem, tão ávido quanto ele próprio pelo toque. O beijo era voraz, faminto, as línguas se encontrando, roçando, se provocando até os dois se esquecerem de como respirar, enquanto se perdiam violentamente no emaranhado de sensações que os assomavam. Parecia tudo tão irreal no meio daquela necessidade que sentiam um do outro, que mal acreditavam no tempo que haviam perdido com receios. Era mais do que óbvio que estivessem juntos agora. Era tão perfeito...

- Hum... – Ruki reclamou quando os lábios quentes de Reita se descolaram dos seus, fazendo-o abrir os olhos como se estivesse acabado de acordar.

Nunca em toda sua vida se sentira daquele jeito com um beijo. Parecia que todo o chão sob seus pés havia se dissolvido e ele teve de se segurar para não pronunciar as palavras que ecoavam em seu coração diante da certeza que surgira em sua mente.

- Oh, Deus... Sonhei tanto com isso... – Reita pronunciou arfante, pondo a mão no coração que estava mais que disparado. – Eu não estou sonhando, estou?

- Isso parece sonho pra você? – O mais novo perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso quando sua mão desceu e apertou o membro de Reita oculto pela calça. – No sonho era gostoso assim?

Reita gemeu e meneou a cabeça em uma negativa para ambas as perguntas. Não conseguira confiar em sua voz para respondê-las... Não quando o toque dele lhe parecia insuportavelmente delicioso mesmo que a roupa ainda atrapalhasse, o que o lembrava de que elas tinham de sumir sem mais demora.

- Você gosta de provocar, não é _chibi_? Que tal ser provocado um pouquinho?

O mais velho então virou o corpo menor subitamente de costas para si, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão habilidosa voara em direção ao botão da calça jeans de Ruki, desabotoando-a e puxando o zíper sem cuidado algum para baixo, num só movimento.

- Menos fala e mais ação, Rei... – Ruki sussurrou impaciente, virando a cabeça para trás apenas para ver Reita abrir o próprio jeans tão rápido como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Oh, sim. Era assim que queria ver Reita. À beira do total descontrole.

- Me toma! – Sussurrou com voz lasciva, passando a língua nos lábios, gostando de se ver naquela posição específica com ele.

- Você vai ver no que dá me provocar assim! – O loiro, ao se ver livre do pesado tecido que encobria sua ereção, segurou a cintura estreita do pequeno, logo a puxando de encontro a seu quadril, esfregando nas nadegas redondinhas o seu membro rijo.

- Ahhmm... Rei... – A voz de Ruki saiu fraca de tanto desejo... Queria que Reita o invadisse, que o fizesse gemer bem alto, que simplesmente fizesse amor com ele de uma maneira louca. – Por favor... Me toca... N-Não pára...

Ao ouvir aquela voz soar tão lânguida e pedinte, Reita não pôde se agüentar mais e passou a se esfregar com ainda mais força de encontro ao traseiro do pequeno, sua boca se ocupando de lamber toda a extensão do pescoço exposto, a língua passeando até chegar ao lóbulo, o qual deu atenção especial.

- Você me enlouquece... – Ele sussurrou para o vocalista ao pé do ouvido, massageando com uma de suas mãos o membro ereto dele, apertando-o por cima do tecido fino da cueca, o qual já se encontrava umedecido pela sua excitação. – Dá vontade de te comer assim mesmo...

Ruki arfou mais pesadamente com o comentário, pegando a mão de Reita que estava apoiada em sua cintura, levando-a aos lábios, começando a sugar os dígitos do loiro, molhando-os o máximo que podia. Ficou satisfeito quando sentiu o baixista estremecer quando pôs o dedo médio inteiro em sua boca, chupando-o como se fizesse isso com uma outra parte de sua anatomia.

Akira então voltou a atacar o pescoço alvo com leves mordidas, marcando aquela pele de forma possessiva, não se importando que alguém as visse depois, pois na sua cabeça, Takanori lhe pertencia e a ninguém mais. Deixaria isso bem claro ao baixinho naquela noite. Chega de festas, de cair na farra... Ele queria algo que pudesse durar, queria estar sempre com ele... Queria ser seu namorado.

- Aahhh, Aki-chan... – O mais novo deixou os dedos úmidos de Reita escaparem de sua boca, num longo e baixo gemido. – Q-Quero sentir você agora...

Para Reita aquilo era como uma ordem e entendendo bem o que Ruki queria, abaixou sua roupa íntima e procurou com os dedos escorregadios de saliva, a entrada apertada, começando a circular com um dedo, forçando um pouco. Não queria machucá-lo, era a primeira vez que ficava assim com um homem, então estava um tanto nervoso.

- Hum... Rei – Ruki apoiou ambas as mãos na parede, fechando os olhos quando sentia o dedo lhe invandir lentamente, tão lentamente que quase o fez gritar de frustração. Ele não podia ir mais rápido e colocar tudo de uma só vez?

-Tá machucando você? – Reita não pode se impedir de perguntar, pois estava preocupado, aquilo era algo totalmente novo para ele e não queria estragar a primeira vez deles por discuido. – Quer que pare um pouqui...

- Anda logo e enfia tudo de uma vez! – O pequeno quase rosnou as palavras, tendo a certeza de que se ele demorasse um pouco mais, teria um treco ali mesmo.

Reita se assustou um pouco com o tom rude, mas logo deu um sorrisinho. Conhecia o outro bem o bastante para saber como ele ficava quando estava impaciente e gostou de saber que o deixava tão necessitado assim.

- Você mal se agüenta pra me ter em você, não é? – A voz foi apenas sussurrada junto ao ouvido do menor, enquanto o dedo deslizava com dificuldade no interior apertado até atingir o fundo, começando a movê-lo devagar, mas num rítmo constante. – Diga, ou eu não vou fazer do jeito que você quer.

Ruki resmungou um palavrão baixinho, começando a mover seu quadril de encontro ao dedo, num quase desespero devido ao seu grau de excitação. Suzuki era um bastardo quando queria ser e o jeito era fazer o joguinho dele.

- Aahhh... Rei-chan... – Sussurrou com uma voz doce sem deixar de se mover. – Sim... Não agüento de vontade... Continua... Faz mais rápido...

Ele imploraria qualquer coisa se isso fizesse o loiro mover aquele dedo mais rápido, se satisfizesse seus desejos o mais rápido possível, pois não se agüentava mais, precisava tê-lo a qualquer momento.

- Bom menino! – Reita murmurou com voz divertida e Ruki sentiu ímpetos de torturá-lo depois, de uma maneira bem cruel, mas antes que pudesse pensar efetivamente numa 'vingança', senti-o aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos, começando a estocá-lo firme.

-Ahhmm... Assimm... Humm... – Ele gemia, contorcendo sua face de puro prazer, inclinando mais o corpo sugestivamente, as pernas se separando ainda mais para dar melhor acesso, coisa que deixou o mais velho fora de si.

- Aahhh... Ruki... – Reita gemeu roucamente no ouvido do vocalista, apertando-lhe as coxas com força, tendo a certeza de que poderia ver marcas ali mais tarde.

- Mais! Eu quero mai...

Matsumoto nem ao menos teve tempo de terminar sua sentença, engasgando a palavra em sua garganta quando Reita adicionou mais um dedo ao primeiro, estocando de maneira rápida, num ritmo enlouquecedor. Ruki podia sentir um pouco de dor, mas não era nada comparado ao prazer que experimentava. Na verdade estava feliz que o loiro finalmente tivesse compreendido que era assim que ele gostava e, principalmente, precisava.

Gemidos mais empolgados e altos foram ouvidos por todo o quarto enquanto o baixista continuava a preparar o amado para o que viria, mas assim que adicionara o terceiro dedo, sentindo a dilatação do corpo dele aumentar, uma mão cobriu a sua e a apertou. Não foi preciso palavras para saber que havia chegado à hora de finalmente sentir Ruki como sempre sonhou.

Retirou seus dedos com cuidado, seu próprio baixo-ventre pulsando dolorido ainda dentro da boxer preta, assistindo Ruki se virar e retirar a blusa justa que vestia. A calça jeans escorregando por suas coxas roliças até o chão, a cueca branca seguindo o mesmo destino. Reita queria ter o poder de parar o tempo naquele exato momento, quando o viu se deitar sobre a cama, as pernas se abrindo devagar, um sorriso delineando os lábios carnudos, bem como um olhar que o hipnotizava e excitava... Um olhar que expressava o mais intenso desejo por seu corpo.

- Vai ficar só olhando?

Era uma provocação, Reita sabia. Ruki era assim a qualquer hora e ele o amava por isso.

- Com pressa? – Ele retirou as roupas de maneira lenta, como se não estivesse louco para mergulhar no calor daquele interior, passando as mãos pelo próprio tórax, descendo-as até a barra de sua peça íntima. – Tá gostando do que vê?

- Você me paga por isso, Akira! – O tom era divertido apesar da urgência que o tomava. Era extremamente excitante ver seu amor lhe provocando assim. – Oh, sim... Você é uma tentação...

- É uma boa resposta, sei que sou gostoso mesmo...

- Seu convencido, venha já pra cá pra eu te mostrar o que é ser gostoso! – Ruki lambeu os lábios e desceu a mão até sua ereção, começando a se tocar.

- Isso é uma promessa?

Reita não deixou espaço para uma resposta do baixinho e logo se jogou na cama, procurando aqueles lábios deliciosos que lhe viciavam, sentindo Ruki lhe arranhar a pele, esfregando suas ereções até estar num ponto insuportável de desejo.

-Aahh... Aki... Faz amor comigo...

- Não precisa pedir... – Reita se ajeitou entre as pernas dele, ficando de joelhos sobre a cama, trazendo o tronco do amado para baixo, posicionando a ponta de seu membro em sua entrada – Se doer muito me pára...Odiaria machucar você.

Nesta hora o vocalista se emocionou com o carinho das palavras do loiro, todo aquele cuidado que ele tinha para com ele... E, sem deixar de fitá-lo, levou uma das mãos ao braço de Reita, deslizando-a num gesto de afeto.

- Eu te amo, confio em você.

Reita precisou reunir todo o seu autocontrole para não derramar as lágrimas que lhe encheu os olhos diante da confissão do outro. Aquilo era tudo o que desejava ouvir... Era o que precisava ouvir dele.

- Também te amo, Taka! Vou te amar pra sempre.

Os lábios de Ruki se curvaram num sorriso e ele envolveu com suas pernas o quadril do companheiro como se em um sinal para que o penetrasse. E sem mais diálogos entre eles, Reita o fez lentamente, sentindo os músculos do menor se tencionarem ao redor de seu membro, dificultando a entrada. Teve que forçar um pouco, ouvindo gemidos baixos deixando seus lábios entreabertos a cada centímetro que se sentia mais profundamente dentro do amado.

- Pode ir mais forte... – Ruki sussurrou parecendo sentir um grande desconforto. – É assim mesmo...

Um pouco hesitante, ele seguiu implicando mais força dessa vez, adentrando-o quase até o fundo, um grunhido lhe escapando devido ao ato. Esperou um tempo parado, por mais que lhe custasse, até voltar a se mover com meneios curtos e lentos, ondulando os quadris de encontro ao dele, mordendo o lábio com força.

- Aahhhh, Reitaaa... – O mais novo gemeu de maneira arrastada o nome do outro, indicando que o prazer já suplantara a dor que porventura sentira e ele moveu os próprios quadris, em busca de mais contato.

A reação do pequeno fôra bem mais que um aviso para Reita de que poderia ia mais forte. Pensando assim, ele aumentou a velocidade, se inclinando sob seu corpo, buscando-lhe a boca para um beijo ardente e apaixonado e não demorou muito para que os corpos se chocassem cada vez mais rápido, num frenesi extasiante, palavras obscenas sendo sussurradas em meio a gemidos e juras de amor eterno.

- Aahhmm... R-Ruki... – Reita podia sentir o ápice cada vez mais perto, enquanto continuava a estocar, as mãos envolvendo a cintura do vocalista, apertando-a, trazendo-o mais para si. – Você é tão gostoso...

A resposta de Ruki foi arquear o corpo violentamente quando o amado o atingiu fundo num ponto sensível, sua expressão denunciando todo o seu prazer, assim como sua voz...

- Faça mais assim!

Com imensa satisfação o loiro prontamente atendeu, percebendo que tocara na próstata do pequeno, aproveitando para mudar o ângulo da posição e assim conseguir uma profundidade maior, sentindo todos os músculos dele o apertarem, fazendo-o ofegar. Uma nova investida, dessa vez mais brusca e forte fez Ruki estremecer sob seus dedos, um gemido alto deixando sua boca aberta.

- Aahhhmm... Assim... Não pára! – Ele parecia insano, enquanto seu corpo arqueava quase completamente da cama, as pernas presas ao quadril de Reita, como se temessem que ele se afastasse.

- Vai... Goza pra mim, Taka... – Reita pediu, tendo enormes dificuldades de manter seus olhos abertos devido à intensidade das sensações, no entanto, não desejava perder o momento mágico em que veria a face de Ruki se contorcer quando chegasse ao orgasmo. – Quero te ver assim... Se derretendo em meus dedos...

A voz sexy do baixista era apenas um adicional em toda aquela loucura e como se não bastasse, os dedos longos envolveram sua ereção negligenciada, masturbando-o num riítmo próximo ao que ele impunha dentro de si, deixando-o mais que deliciado. Ruki gemia tão alto que imaginou que os vizinhos poderiam escutar, mas não dava importância ao fato naquela hora, não quando estava tão perto do ápice.

- AKIRA! – A dupla estimulação arrancou um grito do menor que sentiu todo o baixo-ventre se contrair perigosamente, seu corpo arqueando fortemente, enquanto o orgasmo o atingia em cheio, a deliciosa sensação fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

Reita sentiu a mão ficar completamente molhada pelo sêmen do amado, as investidas se tornando cada vez mais fortes, entrando e saindo com vontade daquele corpo apertado até que não pôde se segurar mais e se deixou ser arrebatado, se derretendo dentro de Ruki, num último gemido alto.

Cansado e satisfeito, mas sem se retirar daquele interior quente, Reita apenas desabou sobre o menor, deitando a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo o som baixinho de seu coração, que ainda estava acelerado. O mais velho fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar a própria respiração enquanto acariciava o braço do vocalista, ainda sentindo aquelas deliciosa sensações assolando cada célula de seu corpo.

- Sempre imaginei que seria lindo assim fazer amor com você – A voz de Ruki estava baixa, porém era possível perceber o tom emocionado em cada palavra.

- Eu também. – Reita lutava contra a sonolência que o ameaçava, querendo prolongar um pouco mais a sensação de felicidade que o consumia. – Mas sabe o que seria ainda melhor?

- O quê? – Indagou suavemente, suspirando de forma deliciada.

- Se você me dissesse agora mesmo que aceita ser meu namorado... – O baixista murmurou um tanto incerto, sabendo do desinteresse do amigo em manter compromissos.

- _Baka_... – Ruki riu e acariciou os cabelos de Reita. – Já te dei meu coração há muito tempo, mas se você precisa mesmo de palavras para registrar isso, eu as digo aqui... Eu aceito, quero estar sempre contigo, sendo seu namorado.

Reita então se virou e o beijou carinhosamente nos lábios. Esta era a única resposta que precisava para finalmente poder dormir em paz, sabendo que na manhã seguinte seu amado Ruki ainda estaria ali, durante todo o tempo que desejasse e se dependesse dele... Para sempre.

Fim.

21 de Fevereiro de 2008.

17:15 PM.

N/A: Bem, quem me conhece sabe que não é nenhuma novidade o meu vício por RxR (risos). Eu sou totalmente louca por fics com estes dois como casal, muito mesmo. Infelizmente não há tantas deles assim para ler, foi aí que veio o meu maior estímulo para escrever com eles hehe. Não é a primeira fic de Gazette que escrevo, há ainda outras que estão paradas ou sendo escritas, em capítulos. Esta foi um total surto que me veio assistindo um filme, num dia entediante. Levei apenas três dias escrevendo (sim, isso é quase um milagre, hahaha). Mas e então? Vocês gostaram?

Comentários são mais que bem vindos

Bjos a todos que lerem e até a próxima XD


End file.
